Hunters Series 2: Wendigo
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Mothman. A lot has happened since Chloe saw Sam last. She has new hunting partners, new friends, and a new monster on her hands. Sam and Dean most come to the rescue, and Sam and Chloe's mutual attraction blossoms amidst the hunt. chlam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Sequel to three-shot "Mothman". You might not understand anything about this AU universe if you don't go there first and read the three chapters._

**Set SIX years after "Mothman", which means that Chloe is 18, Sam is 22, and Dean is 28.**

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 142. Writer's Choice: Wendigo.

**Shout out to "Ev"…who knows why!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing her head back and laughing, Chloe clapped her hands along with Whitney as Andy chugged down the large goblet of ale and Ava squealed in happiness, claiming loudly that she hadn't thought he had it in him. Two friends of Whitney's, Pete and Shawn, with their girlfriends Lana and Diana, were cheering as well.

The 18-year-old blonde grinned as she looked around at her table of friends. She'd been home schooled all her life so it'd been _really_ hard for her to make friends with others, but she'd kept up correspondence with Andy and Ava, two kids four years older than her who she'd met during different hunts with her mother.

Ava and Andy were like her, they had the blood of the same demon running through their veins, and while Ava could see visions of things that were going to happen Andy could 'convince' normal people to do whatever he wanted through his voice. Four years ago Andy and Ava had applied for Met U so they could be closer to Chloe, who lived in Metropolis, and they'd all grown extremely close.

It was thanks to going to Met U to visit them that Chloe had met Whitney, who was going to Met U on a football scholarship, and his friends, two of whom were from Smallville like him, Pete and Lana. Chloe found it interesting because since they were all the same age she would have met these people and gone to school with them had she gone to Smallville to live.

Whitney knew of the hunting trips Chloe had started taking with Andy and Ava now that her mother had gotten injured and Gabe had returned to live with them in Metropolis, thus making it impossible for the mother-daughter team to disappear for weeks on their own.

To be truthful he knew because Chloe had saved his life. He'd had an ugly run in with a ghoul who'd pretended to be his father and had terrorized both him and his mother, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Chloe, Ava and Andy had been tracking that same ghoul from its previous murders both Whitney and Mrs. Fordman would have become the next victims.

Whitney had been shaken up, and while he usually stayed away from anything supernatural he'd still made friends with Ava and Andy at Met U, and Chloe especially. He helped Chloe see glimpses into what the normal life of someone her age should be.

That was why when he'd invited her and Ava and Andy to go on a camping trip with he and his friends she'd jumped at the opportunity. Since before she could remember she'd spent her time hunting or in the coven, and she wanted to spend a couple of days just being a young adult without any cares…

…That didn't mean that she didn't pack some of her weapons _just in case_.

She wanted to be carefree and have fun---but that didn't mean she was an idiot.

The door opened and two figures entered the small town's so called nightclub/bar, and Chloe, hunter instincts used to analyzing everyone around her and categorizing potential threats, gazed at the door discreetly with a sip of her bottle of beer.

And then the beer slipped through her fingers and fell under the table.

Chloe didn't notice the people asking her if she was okay.

Her green eyes were on the two males who'd entered the bar, one she recognized from when she was twelve, and the other one, the taller one, had grown up into the handsome man she'd always known he would.

He was her first kiss.

That thing inside of her came alive as she looked at him, unable to believe that she was looking at Sam Winchester again.

"What is it?" Andy asked, the goofy smile gone, eyes narrowed and trained suspiciously on the Winchesters.

Ava was silent, eyes narrowed, alert.

"Noting." Chloe tore her gaze from them and looked up when Whitney appeared with a new beer for her. Apparently he'd gone to get another when she'd dropped hers. "Thanks handsome."

"For you, anything." He grinned at her and sat down next to her, arm around the back of her seat.

Winking at him, Chloe could feel two sets of eyes on her, and her body warmed up, the blood within her heating as it always had when she was around Sam Winchester.

She wondered if they recognized her.

The last time she'd seen them she'd been an annoying 12 year old, and she'd changed a _lot_ since those days.

_If You Seek Amy_ by Britney Spears began to play, and Lana and Diana pulled their boyfriends on the small dance floor. Andy sent Ava a look the other girl ignored before she turned to Whitney. "Wanna dance, good-looking?"

"Sure." Whitney announced, standing up and going with Ava.

Andy sighed as he watched them go. "When is she going to move out of denialsville? She's crazy about me."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Andy had fallen in love with Ava from the first moment she'd introduced them, but Ava didn't seem very impressed with him. But Andy was persistent and patient, and Chloe had a feeling he was wearing the ever reluctant Ava down little by little.

"I'm gonna go get something else to drink. Drown the sorrows." Andy sighed as he went to the counter to 'persuade' the bartender to give him another free drink.

Shaking her head at Andy, Chloe looked out onto the dance floor, and noticed that Ava was discreetly watching Andy's movements.

_Yep. He'll get her to move out of denialsville soon enough_.

Someone sat down next to her and she turned, expecting Andy, only to see Dean Winchester giving her what she was sure was his 'come-hither' grin.

"What's a beauty like you doing in a bar like this?" He asked, holding his own beer and he grinned at her.

Chloe took a sip of her Coors to give her a moment. He did not recognize her. And he was _hitting_ on her.

She was _not_ going to laugh!

"Enjoying a beer and a pretty face." It took all of her power to make her smile somewhat sensual and not the mocking one it truly was. "You're cute." Those green orbs went to where Sam was by the bar, watching them with a confused yet annoyed expression. "So is your boyfriend."

Dean's face went disgusted. "You have it _all_ wrong gorgeous. That's my _brother_."

Oh, she was going to enjoy this. "We're living in a different society, you don't have to pretend to be all over any female around just so people don't realize the nature of your relationship with your 'brother'. Love is _beautiful_, even if shared by members of the same sex."

By now Dean was looking somewhat sick. "Lady, I don't know _what_ ever gave you that idea, but he _is_ my brother and we're _both_ **very** straight." His grin turned sensual as he leaned forwards towards her. "Something I'd be all too happy to prove to you if you wanna come back to my hotel room with me."

Oh.

He was _smooth_.

"So what's your answer, gorgeous?" Dean asked, looking oh so sure of his victory.

Chloe took another sip of her Coors and then grinned seductively as she leaned forwards, making sure he had a good look at her cleavage. "It all depends on your answer, _handsome_."

Dean's gaze was on her breasts. "And what question would it be to?"

She grinned and leaned over the table, whispering in his ear and making sure her lips brushed his skin. "How were the Trojans, _Megalodon_?"

And Dean went stiff before he pulled away as fast as lightning and looked at her, hazel eyes wide in shock. "_Chloe_?"

She grinned, laughing as she sat back down. "You're _still_ such a _slut,_ Dean."

Dean was in shock, looking her over before he got up and grabbed her in a hug, twirling her around as she squealed. "I can't _believe_ it. You actually got _cute_."

She pinched his arm but laughed as he put her down. "I noticed when you and Sammy came in. I _knew_ you two wouldn't recognize me."

"_Sammy_." Dean suddenly announced before turning around and motioning to Sam, who was watching them oddly.

Sam, obviously confused, came towards them, eyes narrowed.

"You're never going to believe this." Dean announced, turning to his brother and slinging an arm around his broad shoulders. "Does she look familiar to you?"

Sam looked at her oddly in silence.

"Sam?" Dean asked, frowning.

Chloe sensed it, and her eyes widened.

He was _sensing_ her, reaching out to her in a way only _she_ had done before.

Chloe reached out and sensed _him_, and his eyes widened as they clashed.

He blinked, eyes wide. "_Chloe_?"

She grinned. "'Bout time you figured it out, Winchester."

Sam reached forwards and stepped out of his brother's hold before pulling Chloe to him in a hug. "I can't believe it."

"I know, this world is so friggin _small_." Dean announced.

Chloe grinned as she pulled back away, shucking her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "What're you guys doing here?" She frowned in worry. "Hunt?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. We're passing through town, just finished a hunt down a couple of towns back. You?"

"I'm going camping with a couple of friends." Chloe announced, unable to believe that she was talking to them after all of these years. "And your dad? How is he? I'm surprised he let you two hunt without him."

Dean grinned. "Hey, we've been each other's sole hunting partners since this one was 18. Dad must have realized that we were a good team and he went on his own hunts, Sammy and I have been partners ever since."

Sam nodded, surprisingly silent, just watching her.

Chloe grinned. "Well, congratulations on that." She sensed movement behind her, noticed the brother's eyes narrow, and then arms came around her waist and a familiar scent engulfed her as someone leaned their chin against her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Everything okay here, babe?"

She smirked, hands going to where Whitney's were resting against her stomach. "No. Just catching up with some childhood friends. Whitney Fordman, meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Like the gun." Whitney commented, extending one hand and shaking theirs.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Sam was silent, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm glad that you're Chlo's friends and not jerks trying to pick her up." Whitney announced, letting go of Chloe and going to stand next to her with a large and friendly grin. "You have no idea _how_ many idiots try to do that. I _always_ have to play the protective boyfriend to keep them away."

Chloe smirked as she looked at Dean before her gaze went to Sam, and that smirk fell slightly at the darkening of his eyes. She---she remembered this when she'd known him for those few days. Sometimes, for some reason something would annoy him and the color of his eyes would darken somewhat.

It obviously hadn't stopped.

She opened herself to him and tried to sense him again.

He seemed---_healthier_ than he had the last time she'd sensed him. He wasn't so closed and nervous, he was opened.

She blinked.

He.

Was.

_Opened_.

She tilted her head to the right, imagining John's being confronted by his younger son's powers and abilities. She wondered if he'd ever told Sam the truth or if the real reason they'd parted ways was because of this.

Whitney must have invited Dean and Sam to their table, because they were all walking back to where the others were. Chloe noticed that Diana and Lana were back with their boyfriends, and that Andy and Ava were watching the brothers with suspicious curiosity.

Introductions were made and Dean got dragged into an argument about cars with Pete and Shawn, neither of the three boys noticing how much Diana and Lana were eyeing Dean or how dreamy and/or how they seemed about to drool.

Andy and Ava had pounced on _Sam_, asking how he knew Chloe and obviously sensing more to the story he gave (that his father and Chloe's mother were old friends).

"Wanna dance?" Whitney asked as _Fly Away_ by Nelly filled the air.

"Thought no one would _ever_ ask." Chloe grinned as he helped her out of her chair and they went to the dance floor. She interlocked her arms around his neck and moved against him, knowing he had a millions questions. "_Yes_, they are _that_ Dean and Sam."

He grinned sheepishly. "You know me too well, Sullivan."

"I know." She responded cheekily. "Better than anyone, remember?"

Whitney nodded. "_So_?"

"So what?" She asked.

"Your first kiss is back on the scene...your _very hot_ first kiss at that." Whitney replied with a mischievous glitter in his eyes. "Are you telling me that that heart of yours isn't fluttering?"

She pouted and looked away. "No. Is _yours_?"

"You're such a bitch." He laughed.

"But you still love me." Chloe flashed him a contented grin.

"Against my better judgment." Whitney responded. He stopped dancing when his cellular began to ring, and he frowned as he pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "It's him again."

'Him' being Adam Milligan.

Whitney's ex boyfriend.

Chloe had been shocked when she'd found it out, but had supported Whitney, even though she felt he should come out and not pretend in front of his other friends.

"You can't hide from him forever." Chloe announced slowly.

Whitney sighed, took in a deep breath and nodded, answering the phone. "Hey, Adam." He then walked away.

She turned to go back to the table and gave a little cry when she found Sam standing in front of her. "You _scared_ me!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Just noticed loverboy left you alone."

"Loverboy?" Chloe snorted. "Believe me, Whit and I aren't a couple." She looked up at him. "Why did you have to go and grow so _tall_?"

He grinned broadly. "Dean asks the same thing all the time. I think I've given him a complex or something."

Giggling, Chloe looped her arm around Sam's and led him off the dance floor. "So what have you been _up to _lately, Sam? How have things been for you?"

He sent her a sideway glance before taking in a deep breath. "Well, since the last time we've met I've----I took the card's advice and stopped being weary and it opened up something scary and yet amazing all at the same time. But I think you already know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know." She turned her gaze on him, serious. "Why don't you clarify?"

And she sensed it again, that pressing against her, not physically, but psychically, trying to feel her out. She pushed back and he tilted his head to the right, eyeing her.

"You're like me." He responded softly, thoughtfully. "You have its blood in you."

Her eyes widened. "Your dad told you?"

He snorted and looked away. "I had to get him dead _drunk_, but he finally told me the truth to why these things were happening to me." Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "How long have _you_ known?"

"All my life." She responded truthfully. "Mom survived the night Azazel came to my bedroom and she saw what he did to me."

"Why didn't he kill her?" Sam asked softly. "Why kill my mom?"

Chloe looked away, uncomfortable. "I think Azazel knew that your mom would tell your father, and he wasn't sure how you'd react to it---what you'd do." She looked down at her feet. "Whereas he knew that my mother wouldn't tell my father anything, and he knew she wouldn't do anything to me but train me. That's just how mom is."

"How did he know them enough to know how they'd react?"

Obviously John still hadn't told Sam everything. "They were hunting partners, and they'd been hunting Azazel together when they were young but stopped and their hunting partnership ended."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Azazel killed your father." Chloe responded. "Your mother made a deal to bring him back to life. She'd stop being a hunter, and she allowed Azazel access to her house on a specific night. The night he visited your house and made you one of his 'children', like me. Like Ava and Andy."

Sam's eyes widened as he turned to look at the table, where Ava and Andy were watching them suspiciously, protectively. "Them as well?"

She nodded. "Ava has visions and Andy can persuade people to do what he wants by just talking to them." She was curious. "What can _you_ do?"

"What can _you_?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Other than hack into military satellites, pendulum dowse, and read tarot?"

She grinned. "See? You know a lot more about my abilities than I do about yours! No fair. I won't tell you first." To accentuate her point she folded her arm over her chest. "I wont I wont I wont!"

He grinned down at her as if she was being adorable.

Chloe knew she should be kinda insulted but it was taking all of her concentration to keep from blushing.

"Well, I have dreams of things before they happen, I can move things with my mind sometimes---that's still new and I don't have control over when I can use it or not---but mostly its this _connection_ I feel with things."

"We all feel that." Chloe responded, not sure if she'd reassured or worried him more by saying that.

"Well what about you?" Sam asked.

"You're going to laugh." Chloe pouted, looking away.

"Why would I laugh?" Sam asked, laughing.

"But you're laughing right _now_!" Chloe pointed out in a whine.

Sam grinned and ducked his gaze, dimple showing. "Okay, I'm not laughing anymore."

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe looked him over before opening her mouth.

Andy appeared next to her. "Chloe, we're leaving now. We should begin the hike before it gets dark."

"Oh." She nodded. "Thanks Andy." She turned to Sam and smiled. "It was great seeing you again, Sam."

Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he sighed and looked down. "Yeah. It was."

_Aren't you even going to ask for my number_?

"Well, I better go get Dean." And with that Sam began walking towards the table.

Chloe sighed and looked away, trying to tell herself that she wasn't disappointed.

"You okay Chlo?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." The blonde turned to him and smiled sadly. "I'm great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't even ask for her _number_?" Dean asked as they walked towards the small diner they'd seen while driving around to the bar.

Sam winced at Dean's incredulous tone. "Do you realize how _pathetic_ I would have seemed to her if I had? She has her boyfriend there with her for crying out loud! I don't prey on other guy's women! I'm not _you_."

"You're just too good for your own good Sammy." Dean sighed. "You obviously still have the hots for this girl, and she's finally _legal_! And _what_ do you do? You play pussy."

Sam looked out of the window, silent.

Dean growled in aggravation. "Sam, I take your side in almost anything because you're my brother, but I can't do it here. You----you're _different_, and if what you're saying is true so is _she_. Don't you think it's kinda coincidental that her mom and ours hunted together or that the demon chose you and her to feed its blood to?"

Sam frowned and turned to look at his brother in confusion. "What are you getting at, Dean?"

"I'm saying that you should think this through. You've had a thing for her since you were _sixteen_, and you obviously still have a thing for her. Come _on_ man, you stood up to dad and started _practicing_ with this thing mostly because of what _she_ told you. And now that you find her again in some small ass town in the middle of Nowhere U.S.A. you don't even think that maybe there's a _higher_ design here?"

Sam blinked before frowning deeper. "You really think we were destined to meet again?"

"No, I'd never say anything that _gay_, but I think its more than a coincidence that we decided to go to that bar instead of the diner first or that out of the three bars in this place we _both_ went to the same one." Dean parked in the diner's parking lot. "And man, I say _screw _the boyfriend. He didn't look man enough for her _anyway_."

Sam thought about what his brother had said and then growled. "I should have asked for her number."

"_Ya think_?" Dean snorted and got out of the Impala.

Sam got out as well, angry with himself for having hesitated.

"Poor Margaret." Someone coming out of the diner was saying to the person next to him. "Did you hear about her sons? They finally found their bodies and they were torn to _pieces_."

The man next to him frowned. "What? Really? I hadn't heard that they'd been found."

"Yeah, the both of them always went camping up in those mountains close to Black Pointe, but then they went missing, and their arms and skulls were found this morning. It was unlike any thing the sheriff had ever seen." The first announced. "But its not surprising---not with the legends about those mountains."

The second one shivered. "But there haven't been any killings for over thirty years!"

The first was solemn. "Maybe it just woke up again."

Sam frowned.

This sounded like a hunt.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam turned to his brother, wondering why he looked so worried. "What is it?"

"Did he say _Black Pointe_?" Dean asked, eyes on the two men as they walked away.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

Dean finally turned towards him, face serious. "Because that's where Chloe's friends said they were going camping."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **Christy, papersoul, Stephycats7785, Hikari Sakura chan, CamFan4Ever,** **Kit Merlot** and **renaid** for reviewing the previous chapter.

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 142. Writer's Choice: Wendigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is _amazing_." Ava announced as she looked around the campsite. "I've never seen so many trees in my _life_."

"I know, right?" Whitney grinned, placing an arm around her shoulder as they both surveyed the beauty of nature together. "I used to come camping with a friend of mine, but we uh, stopped being friends and I thought it would be great to come with my _new_ friends."

Chloe looked up at that from where she was sitting by the fire she'd just finished making. She sighed at the wistfulness in Whitney's voice. He'd really fallen for his long-distance boyfriend of three years, Adam Milligan, but Adam had cheated on him with someone else who lived in Windom, Minnesota, and while the younger guy had felt horrible and confessed to Whitney about it afterwards, asking him to forgive him, Whitney just couldn't---even _if_ he was still in love with the now 17 year old.

"Thank you guys, you're so _generous_." Andy grinned as he clapped Pete and Shawn's backs. He, being the lazy ass he was, had convinced them they _wanted_ to put up his and Ava's tents for them and they'd just finished the task. "You feel good helping people, don't you?"

"Totally." Pete nodded.

"Always." Shawn responded.

Lana and Diana looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Since _when_?" Diana snorted, Lana just shrugging.

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep from snorting in laughter.

"So, who's up for a swim?" Lana wanted to know, standing up in her pink bikini. "We should all go in before it gets dark!"

"Totally." Diana announced.

The boys grinned and the four of them hurried into the bushes, destination the lake.

Andy turned to look in Ava's direction, obviously waiting to see her change into her swimsuit.

Ava, as if having sensed Andy's gaze, refused to look in his direction. "I think I'll stay in tonight. Sit by the fire and see how close I can get before I catch on fire."

"You thrive on danger, don't you?" Whitney teased.

"Oh you _know_ it." She went to her tent and disappeared within.

Andy sighed as he sat down by the fire, pouting.

"Don't worry champ," Whitney announced as he sat down next to him, flinging an arm around his shoulder and hugging him. "You'll get her soon. You're wearing her down."

Andy turned to him, a small smile on his face. "I am, aren't I?"

"Totally." Whitney agreed with a grin and a friendly squeeze before letting go of a now happy (and humming) Andy, and turning to Chloe. "Smores?"

"Mind reader." She laughs, pulling out a large bag of marshmellows from her backpack.

When Ava reappeared from the tent the four of them sat by the four, made smores, and laughed, sharing embarrassing childhood stories. Chloe had to admit that hers were odder than others, since almost all of her embarrassing moments had happened while she was learning new things during hunts, but considering that those who didn't know about her past were still at the lake she was able to talk freely.

"You're a freak." Ava finally announced around her smore.

Chloe laughed and threw a twig at her. "You. Kettle. Black."

"I know." The brunette giggled. "But I was normal longer so _there_."

Whitney and Andy rolled their eyes at the girls.

The sun was low on the horizon, darkness covering the earth slowly, when the bushes moved and Chloe stood, eyes narrowed, sensing something and wondering how much time she had and if it was enough to go to the tent, grab her gun, and get back.

Then the bushes parted and Sam and Dean Winchester appeared.

Chloe dropped her smore. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Dean brushed at some twigs and leaves on his jacket. "What? Isn't it obvious? We went for a leak and got lost."

Ava bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning to Chloe. "Can we talk to you alone for a moment?"

Confused and worried, Chloe nodded and walked towards them. "What is it?"

Sam looked at Whitney oddly before placing his arm around her and ushering her off to the side, telling her all about what they'd heard at the diner. The brother had then done some investigations and they were almost sure there was some sort of skin walker or black dog or something in the area and that it was killing off people who went camping here.

"This would only happen to _me_ when I want to have a holiday." Chloe whispered before running her hands through her hair before turning to the others. "Okay, listen up people, we have a situation on our hands."

Ava and Andy stood right away.

Whitney frowned from where he was sitting. "'Oh I'm pregnant' kinda situation or 'Oh I'm pregnant with Satan's _spawn'_ kinda situation?"

"The latter." Chloe announced.

"_Damn_." He stood immediately, looking around him nervously.

"What are we dealing with and how do we kill it?" Ava wanted to know, storming towards them, eyes narrowed.

"We're not sure," Sam responded, arm still around Chloe. "But it's killing people every 23 years viciously, and the only one to ever survive this thing said it moved so fast he couldn't see it but he heard it roar. And guess what? You guys picked the right year to come upon its slaughter."

"Only _Chloe_ stumbles upon a hunt when she's trying to take a vacation." Andy sighed, unknowingly echoing Chloe's words from moments ago.

"So what happens now?" Whitney asked. He'd never really wanted to know much about the hunts, preferring to speak of more mundane things while with Chloe and the others, but now he was being forced into a hunt and it obviously terrified and bothered him.

"I'd have said that we needed to get the civilians to safety, but its too dark, we'd probably lose our way and be more vulnerable to whatever this is in the dark out there." Dean then frowned, looking around. "Weren't there more of you?"

Whitney's eyes widened and he turned just as the sound of a scream echoed throughout the forest. He took off into the forest heading towards the lake, with a cursing Sam and Dean hurrying after him.

Chloe, Andy and Ava hurried to their tents, grabbed a weapon of choice and were after them in a heartbeat, stopping when they found everyone reunited and scared.

"So none of you screamed?" Sam asked, worried and confused.

"We thought it was one of _you_ guys." Pete responded, Lana shivering and holding onto him. "And what are you two doing here anyway?"

Diana made a face as she looked at them. "Why does everyone have a weapon?"

"Well if it wasn't one of you guys…" Andy announced.

"_Shit_." Ava whispered, eyes widening.

"It was a trick to get us away from the _camp_." Chloe turned and ran back as fast as she could, and yet it wasn't fast enough. By the time she'd reached the camp it was ransacked, their tents clawed, their backpacks gone. The only thing left was Chloe's backpack filled with food and other goodies, which she'd left by the fire.

"What's going on?" Shawn wanted to know. "What the fuck happened to our camp?"

"I want to go _home_." Lana whimpered.

"It can't be a black dog or a skin walker." Chloe began to pace, ignoring everyone else, hand tightened on her gun. "This was planned, whatever is doing this is not only intelligent but it can mimic people's voices."

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked, eyes narrowed.

Sam and Dean went off to the side to talk in whispers, and Andy and Ava were keeping their gaze on the bushes, making sure that nothing sneaked up on them.

Chloe continued to pace back and forth, going over everything she'd ever hunted with her mother, and then with Ava and Andy, and yet nothing had been similar to this. She didn't know what they were up against, and that both terrified and pissed her off.

Whitney sat down by the fire, looking into the flames in shock.

"What the _hell_ aren't you telling us?" Pete snapped. "What just did this to our tent?"

"A _wendigo_." Sam announced, holding his father's journal in hand.

"A _wendigo_?" Ava made a face. "What the hell is _that_?"

Andy looked about to make a crack about the name and then closed his mouth and shook his head, obviously thinking better about it and realizing that now was _not_ the time.

"A _wendigo_?" Chloe asked, going towards the boys. "But I thought mom said those things were _extinct_?"

"It's the only thing that matches the description." Dean announced seriously.

"But don't Wendigo's usually store up their victims so that they can devour them over their hibernation time without having to come out?" Chloe asked, oblivious to the horror covering the others' faces. "It doesn't fit with the half eaten remains you say were discovered."

"Unless it realized that no one came here anymore." Whitney whispered, causing everyone to look at him. "This place used to be full of campers but hardly anyone comes anymore. Maybe it was luring people here."

"By leaving _dead people_?" Ava made a face. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No, he'd right." Dean announced. "They were thinking of starting a search party to try and hunt down the thing that did that to those kids."

"He was luring in more victims." Sam whispered.

"Look, stop playing around, this isn't funny." Diana whimpered.

"Glad you don't think so." Chloe announced, turning to them. "Okay, there's no time to sugar coat this because that thing is probably out there right now watching us. There are real monsters in this world, and we just stumbled upon one of the sickest and hardest to kill."

Dean and Sam grabbed two twigs and began tracing marks on the ground.

"What are they doing?" Pete wanted to know.

"Anasazi symbols." Chloe replied. "A Wendigo is supposed to be unable to cross over them."

"This is such _shit_." Shawn snarled.

"And if it isn't a wendigo?" Pete asked, completely serious.

"You believe us." Chloe was surprised.

"Course I do. I've lived in _Smallville_ all my life and if the things that you see there don't make you believe in monsters and such you're an idiot." Pete announced, hugging a whimpering Lana to him, before asking it again. "What if it isn't a wendigo?"

"We'll have to resort to Plan B." Ava responded.

"And that would be?" Pete asked.

"No fuckin' idea." Andy snorted as Dean and Sam finished the circle of symbols around their wrecked campsit.

"Why don't you just shoot it?" Lana wanted to know in a soft voice, obviously believing them like her boyfriend.

"Would love to, but guns don't work against Wendigos." Dean announced, eyes on the forest around them.

"Bullshit." Shawn snapped. "Guns work on _anything_."

"Maybe we should just listen to them." Diana whispered to him, terrified. "They look like they're telling the truth."

Shawn opened his mouth before closing it and looking away, obviously pissed but willing to do it for her. "What do we do now?"

"Wait for the sunrise and _maybe then_ we try and get out of here." Dean responded. "We'll still be vulnerable out here but at least we'll have a better chance of getting out alive."

Everyone sat down and rested around the fire, keeping an eye around them.

"It doesn't make any sense for everyone to stay awake like this." Sam announced, sitting next to Chloe. "We can take turns keeping an eye around us, do it in shifts."

She rubbed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Shawn snorted. "_Right_. Like we can go to sleep after this."

"I'll take first watch." Dean announced. "Everyone else just _try_ and sleep."

Chloe laid down, smiling softly when she felt Whitney's hand find hers. She squeezed that hand and snuggled closer to her trembling friend.

There was a low growl and she opened her eyes, looking at Sam, who'd turned his back on her.

Had he growled at her?

The blonde considered how it looked, her lying down next to Whitney and holding his hands, and now that she thought about it, Sam hadn't seemed to believe her when she'd told him at the bar that Whitney wasn't her boyfriend.

She blinked.

Did he---was he _interested_ in her?

_But he didn't ask for my number_.

But still he'd _growled_.

That _had_ to mean _something._

_Chloe Sullivan, this is SO not the time to be getting distracted with those kinds of questions. Concentrate on the fact that there might very well be a wendigo after you_.

Closing her eyes, Chloe snuggled closer to Whitney and was surprised at how quickly sleep came to her.

The next thing she knew she was being woken up.

"_Chloe_!" Ava hissed as she shook her.

"What?" Chloe yawned, rubbing at her eyes and stretching. "Is it my turn to watch?"

"No. It's still mine." Ava shook her head, looking around her nervously. "I just had a vision."

Completely awake now, Chloe's green orbs went to those sleeping around her and she stood up, going to the symbols with Ava, speaking softly as well. "What did you see?"

"It's bad Chloe." Ava shivered, rubbing her arms. "Its uglier and faster and more intelligent than anything we've ever hunted before. It looked kinda like a human but _wrong_, and there was blood covering it."

"Fresh blood?" Chloe asked, worried.

Ava nodded.

"Our blood?" The blonde pressed.

"I don't know." The brunette whispered, worried. "I _do_ know that it's in some sort of underground lair. It has bodies of people strung up like meat. The _fucker_."

"Anyone alive?"

Ava shook her head. "They all looked dead to me." She looked around her. "Chloe, I don't think we're all going to make it."

And that was Chloe's _psychic_ talking.

"The future can be changed." And Chloe hung onto that knowledge, trying to reassure both Ava and herself.

Ava opened her mouth.

A scream pierced the night.

They turned around as those in the camp woke up in a jolt.

"It's watching us." Chloe whispered.

Another scream echoed out loudly.

Lana began to cry and hid her face in Pete's chest as the handsome African American pulled her tighter towards him protectively.

"What the _fuck_?" Shawn nearly screamed.

There were sounds all around them.

"It's coming for us!" Diana screamed, standing up along with everyone else.

Chloe gulped.

She'd never faced a Wendigo before, knew very little about them, and she had no idea how to kill one.

_Please let those symbols keep it out!_

"Everyone stay in the circle." Sam ordered, eyes narrowed as he came to stand next to Chloe, gaze on the darkness around them. "Can you see it?"

"No." The blonde answered.

"Sense it?"

She paused and nodded. "Wished I didn't."

"It's so _cold_." Ava whispered, hugging herself tightly. "Why is it so _cold_?"

The sounds were getting louder and closer.

It was obviously taunting them, playing on their fear.

"It's getting closer!" Diana cried out. "We have to get out of here!"

"_No_." Dean growled. "Everyone stays in the circle!"

"It's going to fucking kill us all!" Shawn was just as terrified as his girlfriend.

"Stay in the fuckin' circle Shawn!" Whitney growled.

The bushes before they moved and the scream was next to them.

Diana gave a scream and ran out of the circle into the darkness of the woods.

Shawn quickly punched Dean, grabbed his gun, and took off into the forest after his girlfriend.

"Come back!" Whitney screamed and would have run after them but Dean and Pete grabbed onto him.

Suddenly there was a scream from the direction they'd run. It was Diana's, and it was quickly followed by wild shots and then Shawn's scream.

And then there was silence.

Lana cried in terror and clung to Pete, whose face showed his pain as he let go of Whitney and hugged his girlfriend to him, crying softly.

Andy went around the circle before going to Dean. "The symbols are intact."

Dean nodded in acknowledgment before letting Whitney go.

Whitney lowered his head and went to sit by the fire, body trembling.

Chloe was worried about him but she had to keep watch.

"I wanna go _home_!" Lana cried heart-brokenly, clinging desperately to her boyfriend. "_I wanna go home!_"

"Me too, babe." Pete whispered hoarsely against her hair.

"_HELP!_" A voice screamed from the shadows.

Everyone turned towards the sound.

_"HELP!_"

Whitney stood rapidly. "That sounds like Shawn."

_"PLEASE HELP ME!_"

"It's not him, man." Andy replied softly, looking in the direction of the voice, angry. "It's the _thing_."

"How could you possibly know that?!?" Whitney snapped, looking desperate to go and help his wounded friend.

"Because I can _feel_ it." Andy made a disgusted face. "It heard Shawn scream, so it's mimicking his vocal pattern. _Listen_ to me. I know about using your voice as a weapon, okay? That is _not_ Shawn. Shawn and Diana are both _dead_."

"_HELP!_"

"He's right, Whit." Ava whispered. "That's not Shawn."

Whitney's body was trembling from fear, sadness and impotence. He turned to Chloe, face agonized, eyes watering and asking the question he didn't dare vocalize.

She bit down on her lip, eyes tearing to see him suffering so much, and nodded her answer to his question.

Whitney closed his eyes and two silent tears made their way down his cheeks as he turned his back on the continued screams for help. "I'm going to _kill_ that fucker!"

"Get in line." Sam muttered.

The creature seemed to realize that they weren't falling for its trick, because it roared in the middle of the fake plea of help. The bushes around them shook with ferocity, the roars and screams louder and more aggressive, and while Pete, Lana, Whitney were visibly terrified, and the others inwardly so, they stayed put.

It obviously infuriated the creature because it gave a loud, impotent scream before it went silent and the bushes stopped shaking.

Chloe slid down to the ground in relief, lowering her head. "It's gone."

"For now." Sam warned. "But it'll be back soon enough."

"It's probably taking the bodies to the underground lair." Ava whispered before turning to look at Chloe.

Chloe turned to look at Ava.

'_I don't think we're all going to make it_.'

They hadn't changed the future after all.

Chloe closed her eyes and looked away.

Dean sighed as he sat down. "This is going to be a long night."

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Chloe was surprised to find that he was asking _Whitney_. She turned to look at both of them, Whitney sitting by the fire, eyes vacant and tormented, Sam bending on his knees before him, looking at him worried.

"No." Whitney responded truthfully, shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I've known Shawn since we were in pre-school, and I dated Diana when we were like twelve. I---they didn't deserve to go the way they did."

"No, they didn't, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Sam sighed. "But no one else is dying on our watch. Okay?"

Chloe smiled as she watched him, her heart fluttering. She'd felt that he didn't exactly like Whitney from the beginning, so the fact that he was trying to help him touched her and warmed her deep within.

"You don't know that. We could _all_ die." Whitney wiped at his eyes. "And you know what's going to be my biggest regret if I do die here?"

Sam looked a little uncomfortable but asked nonetheless. "What?"

Pete and a still whimpering Lana were looking at Whitney as well.

Everyone was.

Whitney knew this, looked at everyone, and took in a deep breath before responding. "That the last thing I told Adam was a lie. I told him I didn't love him anymore and that I was glad our relationship ended because I was getting sick of him anyway."

There was silence.

Dean's eyes widened. "_Adam_?"

Sam was in shock.

Lana wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Whitney? You're _gay_?"

Whitney turned to the friends he'd been so frightened of telling before. "Yeah."

"But…" Pete blinked, looking from Chloe to Whitney. "I thought you two---?"

"Nah, she's just my best friend." Whitney whispered. "Everyone just assumed and I was too frightened to come out so I let you all believe it."

There was silence.

Then Lana let go of Pete, went towards Whitney, fell on her knees, and hugged him tightly. "How could you not _tell_ us? We love you Whitney, whether you like guys or girls or monkeys." She paused. "Though the monkey thing _would_ freak me out a little, but I'd still love you nonetheless."

Whitney chuckled, voice thick with emotion, and hugged his ex girlfriend tightly. "Thanks Lan."

Pete took in a deep breath and laid his hand on Whitney's shoulder. "Yeah man, we got your back." He paused. "Now I understand all the excessive amount of butt slaps during practice though."

"You _bastard_." Whitney laughed throatily.

Pete just grinned teasingly.

Sam stood and shook his head in surprise before going towards Chloe, who was smiling at the three friends.

"Was about _time_." Andy announced to Ava, who nodded in agreement.

"I really thought he was your boyfriend." Sam announced.

Chloe tore her gaze from Whitney, Pete and Lana, and turned to him with a smile. "I told you he wasn't."

"Yeah, well I thought you were at that stage where you were attracted to each other but hadn't declared your feelings and thus he wasn't technically your boyfriend." Sam responded sheepishly.

"Well, you think too much." Chloe snarked.

"_Amen_." Dean mumbled from where he stood, cradling his bruised jaw, which was still sore from Shawn's punch.

Sam sent his brother a dirty look before returning his attention to Chloe and rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at her. "This might be _really_ a bad time, but, uh, what's your number?"

Chloe grinned up brightly at him.

_He __**is**__ interested!_

"Well, considering that my cellular is gone with my backpack, I'll have to wait till I get a new one to give it to you." She responded with a saucy expression. "Will be the first thing I do when we get out of here alive."

Sam grinned back, blushing softly.

"Oh, he's so _whipped_." Andy announced in amusement.

"Like _you_ can talk." Ava snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy blushed and looked away.

Dean chuckled as he watched them, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it's hard, but we should sleep." Sam announced, looking at everyone. "The symbols proved strong enough to keep the Wendigo out. We need our strength for tomorrow, so we need to rest."

"Easier said than done." Pete mumbled.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Lana whispered as she laid down and tugged on her boyfriend's pants leg until he did the same thing.

"It's my watch." Chloe responded when Whitney gave her a look.

He nodded and laid down next to Pete and Lana.

Chloe sighed as she added the last of the wood to the fire. She looked up when Sam came to sit by her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping and following your own advice?"

"Yeah. I should." He nodded, smiling slightly, not moving, gaze on the flames.

Chloe smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder, gaze on the woods.

They sat like that till dawn, not making a sound yet not needing to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **papersoul, Kit Merlot, Stephycats7785, Ev, NiminariAmriath, nrgirl90, CamFan4Ever, Christy** and **SheDevilJen **for reviewing the previous chapter.

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 142. Writer's Choice: Wendigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight." Dean announced as he looked at the only backpack that'd been left behind, right next to the fire. "You brought a _whole_ backpack filled with snacks and sweets?"

"It was my first time camping." Chloe shrugged. "Didn't want to have a craving while out in the woods where I couldn't go and buy anything."

They'd had breakfast with what was in the backpack, and yet still there was tons of snacks things any normal person wouldn't have. In other words Dean was _loving_ it. He continued to shuffle through the crackly plastic bags inside before his eyes went wide and he pulled out a small bag of peanut M&M's. "You're my hero."

Whitney snorted in amusement.

"Is it out there?" Lana asked Andy softly from where she was having a moonpie.

Andy looked up from his Reeces Pieces and sensed the area before shaking his head. "I don't feel it."

"Me neither." Sam responded.

"Shouldn't we head out while it's not here?" Pete asked, anxious to get the _hell_ outta the woods and to safety.

"Yeah, we should, but not until we at least figure out a way to defend ourselves from it." Ava announced seriously. "We won't have the time to do another pattern around us if it attacks. It's impossibly fast. Believe me, I've seen it. We wouldn't make it."

"Vision-Girl's right." Andy announced, using the nickname he and Chloe had for their friend and hunting partner. "According to Sam and Dean's father's journal knives and guns are useless against this thing, but _everything_ has its weakness. We just need to figure out _what_ it is before we step out of the safety of the Anasazi symbols."

"And it's not like we'll starve." Dean announced, motioning to the bag of calories and rotten teeth waiting to happen.

"Okay, so how are we going to figure out what it's weakness is?" Pete asked, looking from Chloe to Sam to Dean.

"We go over what we know." Chloe responded, turning to Dean. "Tell me about the survivor. Why did it let him go?"

Dean chewed and swallowed, making a face. "I wondered the same thing. It didn't make any sense why it took the guys parents but only clawed him."

"What are the details?" Andy wanted to know.

"Silvertongue's right." Ava threw _Andy's_ nickname out there just out of spite for him having used _hers_ in front of others. "Any little detail could give us the answer.

Dean thought it over.

Sam looked from Andy to Ava and back. "Vision-Girl, Silvertongue…" He grinned. "What's _Chloe's_ nickname?"

Ava bit down on her lip and grinned mysteriously.

Andy just winked in amusement. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Chloe quickly changed the topic back to the matters at hand, blushing slightly. "Anything? Dean?"

"Give me some time to think, I'm _eating_." He spoke while he chewed.

Lana's hand went up in the air.

Chloe turned to the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"What exactly _is_ a Wendigo?" The girl asked a very good question.

"Believe it or not, that thing was once human, if the legends can be believed." Chloe announced, seeing the horror and surprise on Pete's, Lana's, Andy's and Ava's faces.

"_Human_?" Ava whispered, obviously remembering the creature she'd seen in her vision.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, hands on her hips, remembering her own revulsion when Moira had told her about the Wendigo as a child. "According to legend there were people in times of harsh winter in which all the crops and livestock died, and they too would have died but some remained alive by eating the flesh of _humans_. There are many legends saying that by consuming human flesh other humans are given certain _powers_, and they are addictive. Made you more intelligent, faster, etc. But you also lost your soul until you were a _wendigo_, a creature without soul who'd lost its humanity with amazing powers and an endless taste for human flesh."

Lana looked like she was going to puke.

Andy's eyes were wide. "I'm never going to see Hannibal Lector in the same light ever again."

"I'm _never_ watching Silence of the Lambs with you again!" Ava threw a twig at Andy as if this was all _his_ fault somehow.

Pete was silent, dark gaze on the bush around them.

"_Fire_." Sam whispered.

Chloe turned to him. "What?"

"_Fire_." Sam grinned, lifting Chloe's backpack. "It's the only common denominator in the two stories and the two that were left behind!"

"You're counting Chlo's _backpack_ as a survivor?" Whitney asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Why did he take everything else but leave that backpack? He wasn't trying to fatten us up or anything. And why did he leave a little boy after entering the cabin and takings his parents easily?"

"_Fire_." Sam grinned bright, tossing the backpack to Andy, who 'uffed' when he caught it. "This backpack was left by the _fire_, and the boy was sleeping _by the lit fireplace_."

Ava's eyes widened. "It's _cold_. The thing. It's _cold_ and it lives in dank darkness…" She grinned. "This could very well be it!"

Chloe squealed happily and jumped into Sam's arms, laughing as he twirled her around.

"Those two _need_ to get a room." Dean mumbled to Andy who nodded in agreement, before seeing the look Ava was sending and changing the nod to a firm shake of his head.

"We'll create makeshift torches." Pete announced, having been a boy scout he had a good idea of how to do them. "That might be what we need to get to civilization."

"It's worth the try." Lana exclaimed. "I want to get home, and then send in the big guns to get rid of the sucker."

"Oh, honey, we _are_ the big guns." Dean announced, already in the process of looking for what they'd need to make the makeshift torches. "We're just going to get you and your boytoy home safely, then we're going to get us some flamethrowers and come back for the son of a bitch."

"Yay!" Ava clapped, totally exited at the thought of handling a flamethrower.

Everyone got together and began to make the torches with instructions from Pete, Dean and Sam. Lana put herself into the task, obviously glad to keep her mind off of things. Whitney was picking up pretty good but one could tell he was dying to be out of the situation as soon as possible. He might be able to accept it easier than most, but his dislike to anything supernatural showed.

Not that Chloe blamed him for wanting a quasi-normal life.

She kinda wanted it sometimes herself.

They worked diligently together, one of the four 'special children' always on the alert for the wendigo, and then they used the flames from their fire to light their torches and took deep breaths as they began to form their battle plan.

"Okay, the place the cars are parked are a two hour hike in _that_ direction." Dean announced, pointing in said location. "If we keep in a tight formation, and go as fast as we can, we might just make it."

"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked.

Lana, Pete and Whitney nodded.

"Okay, lets go!"

They hurried off in a tight formation, torches out to their sides, not speaking. Some tripped and fell but were pulled up by those next to them and were on their feet again, moving as one, hurriedly, trusting that Dean knew where he was leading them because their GPS and compasses were gone. Chloe herself usually navigated during the night and used the stars to know which way was where, and right now she was feeling spun around and completely lost.

But she trusted Sam and Dean, and trusted that they were taking them to safety.

They were making great time, an hour had passed and they were getting closer to where they'd parked the range rover. If Dean's estimation was correct all they had was another hour and they'd be home free.

Chloe tried to keep her hope back though, because she'd been on too many hunts to know that you couldn't hope, couldn't let your guard down, until whatever the fucker you were hunting was finally dead and burning at your feet. She kept her senses open, feeling around her, but she ha to admit that her concentration wasn't all that great at the moment.

Her fear was interfering in it.

Suddenly Sam looked behind him as they ran. "Go faster! It's on to us!"

Chloe was shocked at this since she hadn't felt anything, and she continued to try and sense it but she couldn't. Didn't mean she didn't trust Sammy and disbelieved what he said, but it made her wonder.

Made her wonder just how strong Sam's abilities were if he'd been developing them for a less amount of time than she had and they were stronger than _hers_.

Lana began to cry in fear, but Pete continued to pull her on behind him, his endurance as a football player helping him tremendously at this time.

Whitney kept his gaze forwards unlike a lot of people who were looking all around them and behind. He obviously had one thought in mind "get to the car and get home" and was focusing all of his strength on that.

Andy and Ava exchanged confused looks, looking around them as if trying to sense the creature yet unable to do it as well. They looked questioningly at Sam but continued forwards, jumping over fallen logs and other natural obstacles.

Dean continued leading the pack, a couple of steps in front of everyone else, eyes narrowed, concentrated on where they were going. He guided them through terrain that left Chloe completely lost, and that was without any sort of enhanced ability.

It was really impressive.

And suddenly Chloe could feel the creature, and she marveled at how much stronger Sam was that he'd sensed it so much sooner than she had. What would Sam be now if he'd been trained from childhood like she had?

For a moment she felt a mixture of awe and some jealousy at the thought.

Blinded by her tears, Lana tripped on an upwards root, and there was a loud _crack_ as she fell twisted, her scream of pain echoing throughout the woods.

Lana landed on the ground, screaming loudly, her foot twisted horrifyingly at an unnatural angle.

"_Shit_!" Dean cursed, stopping and running his hand over his short hair as he surveyed the situation and made a quick decision. "Circle her torches outwards!"

Everyone did as told as Pete and Chloe knelt by the screaming and crying girl.

"It's broken." Chloe whispered, looking at the painfully twisted foot. "_Dammit_."

Pete held Lana close. "Everything's going to be okay Lana, everything's going to be fine." He whispered.

"No it's not!" Lana screamed and cried in pain. "We're going to die! We're all going to die! It's going to catch us here because of me ad we're all going to die!"

"_No one_ is going to die today!" Sam announced harshly, his back to them, his eyes on the bushes around them. "_No one_."

"Andy, get over here!" Chloe ordered. "Make her forget the pain."

Andy nodded, looking at Lana in her eyes. "Lana, you don't feel your leg, okay? You don't feel it all because it's gone numb, right? There's no more pain, right?"

The agony slowly drained from Lana, and she seemed slightly in shock, but she nodded slowly. "I—I don't feel---any pain."

Pete turned to look at Andy in surprise.

"Pick her up. We have to go _now_." Chloe ordered.

Pete nodded and picked up his girlfriend, who should have been screaming and in agony at the movement, but she was silent as they began their race once more, but they were now slowed down because of the injury, which was slowing Pete down a lot.

The creature appeared before them in the path. It then disappeared and appeared to their right. And then disappeared and appeared at their left. And then did the same, appearing behind them, growling and snarling, going towards them yet falling back with a hiss as they struck out with their torches.

It couldn't get at them because of the fire, but the monstrous thing that had once been human was making it clear that it wasn't letting them go any further. It'd had its fun playing the game of cat and mouse, but now it was vicious and hungry and meant business.

"We're not going to make it." Whitney whispered softly.

"Leave me behind." Lana began to cry from fear, not pain. "Leave me behind---I'm the one slowing everyone down!"

"I will _not_ leave you behind!" Pete looked down fiercely at his girlfriend as he held her in his arms. "And if anyone dares to even _think_ of doing some shit like that I'm staying here with you! I _love_ you Lana!"

She looked up at him in pure adoration through her teary eyes. "I love you too, Pete. I love you _so much_."

Chloe felt tears coming to her eyes and she blinked them away, looking away from the lovers. She'd never seen someone look at someone else with as much love and devotion as those two were, and it made a very female part of her yearn and feel empty and meaningless.

Green orbs narrowed as she surveyed the situation. They were approximately a thirty minutes good run from the cars, but with Lana injured, the wendigo upon them, and the torches about to burn out they weren't going to make it. They just _weren't_.

"Ava?" Chloe whispered to the girl to her left.

"Yes?" Ava whispered back.

"If you concentrated hard enough, could you find the entrance to wherever it was this thing calls home?" Chloe whispered, body shaking in terror.

There was a moment's silence before the brunette nodded. "Yeah. I think."

"Can you or can you not?" Chloe cleared her throat to keep the squeak out of it.

"Yes. If I concentrate hard enough I can." Ava nodded before turning her eyes on Chloe. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, everyone's had a chance to show off their abilities so far, right?" Chloe whimpered, trying to be brave yet knowing it didn't come out that way.

"_Chloe_!" Ava hissed. "_No_!"

"No one will make it otherwise!" Chloe hissed back. "We have innocent civilians on our hands! They take priority over our own lives! You need to get everyone to the car and get them the hell out of here and get weapons to kill this thing once and for all. Finishing the hunt and making sure this thing doesn't get anybody else is _all_ that matters!"

For a moment there she could have _sworn_ that was her mother talking.

Ava looked away before nodding.

"Just…do me one favor." Chloe asked, remembering the last time she'd been in a similar position with the Winchesters.

"Anything." Ava whispered back.

"Tell Sam not to take so long this time."

Ava looked confused as to the meaning of that, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay."

Chloe nodded back to her and took in a deep breath. She heard Dean and Sam curse in time to turn to them and see their torches go out.

The Wendigo charged on them, throwing Dean against one tree and Sam against the other. It then turned to Lana and Pete, grin malevolent as it licked the air and sniffed the blood on her.

Chloe began to back away, activating it, sensing the creature freeze and slowly tear its gaze from Lana to her. It tilted its head towards her and sniffed the air.

Turning, Chloe then broke off into a fast run, ignoring the sound of the others (minus Ava) calling for her. She could sense it behind her, but it wasn't catching up to her on purpose, letting her get further and further away from the others, alienating herself, making herself vulnerable.

_Ava, get them all to safety!_

And then it dropped down from the tree in front of her, snarling viciously at her as it took menacing steps towards her.

Chloe's bottom lips trembled up she narrowed her eyes and met the creature's gaze with her own, feeling the shift in her eyes as they bled black, trapping the creature's gaze and not letting it go.

The wendigo froze, the snarl dying on its lips as it looked into her eyes.

It---it was working, it---.

"_CHLOE!"_ Sam screamed from somewhere in the distance.

Chloe jerked her gaze towards his voice on instinct and then cursed as she quickly looked back towards the wendigo. But it was too late. The connection had been broken.

She was backhanded roughly, her head and body crashing violently into the tree next to her, and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **adiba20009, Idril-Lune, renaid, Kit Merlot, Christy, SheDevilJen, Stephycats7785, NiminariAmriath, Lora, Ev, winthjo **and** papersoul **for reviewing the previous chapter.

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 142. Writer's Choice: Wendigo.

**Chloe's power and nickname are both revelaed in this chapter----rejoice!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning at the pain in her head, Chloe opened her eyes and blinked at the darkness. It took some moments for her eyes to grow accustomed to it, and she took those moments to remember what in the world had happened and deduce where she was. Memories of the camping trip and the wendigo returned to her rapidly, and the blonde sat up on the admittedly comfortable bed of sleeping bags that the creature had obviously collected from its many victims and laid on the ground.

Eyes now used to the dark, they narrowed as she looked around her, realizing she was in the creature's lair, and the fact that the thing had left her alive and unbound on its _bed,_ and not strapped up and dead like the rest of its victims proved that, at least _some_ of her power had affected it before Sam had broken her concentration and connection.

After making sure that the creature wasn't anywhere in what she was _sure_ was some sort of mine, at least not in the section _she_ was in, Chloe stood and looked around the room. It was large and dank and obviously its main quarters, but there was nothing but the sleeping bags in it.

Still, if the creature had kept the sleeping bags it meant it might have kept the other things as well, which meant that _her_ backpack could be here as well, and she _had_ to find something in there that could serve as a weapon.

She was going to need it.

If she didn't have a clean connection the first time it only served to agitate and turned even more aggressive whatever creature she tried a second time, she'd learnt that the hard way.

Sighing, Chloe looked all around her before finding a vein in the tunnel and following it out of the dead end. She dulled her senses because just as it helped her sense _it_, it also helped _it_ sense her, and she kept her ears and eyes alert on the shadows. The thing could have gone back for her friends or it could be watching her now in confusion.

There was a fork in the road and Chloe followed her instincts, taking the left tunnel. She remembered when her power had first manifested itself. She'd been ten years old, and hadn't understood what was happening. Worst of all, it's manifested during a hunt she, her mother, and two friends of her mother's had had on a vampire nest.

_Worst creatures __**ever**__ to have this happen around_.

Chloe remembered the nest being larger and more cunning than the previous checks had indicated, and somehow she'd gotten separated from her mother and the others, without even her crossbow and quiver filled with arrows tipped in Dead Man's Blood. It'd been dark and cries and death were all around her, and she'd hid.

But her fear was enough to attract the predators, and she'd found herself cornered in the darkness with the leader of the pack, Mathias Weston, had appeared, fangs lowered, smirk enhancing his ethereally beautiful yet terrifying face.

Chloe had known she wasn't going to live, even at ten she'd already trained for enough years with her mother to know about the thought extinct vampires, and unarmed she knew that she would be tortured and killed. Tears of terror had filled her eyes but she'd bit her bottom lip to keep her sob of fear silent and connected her eyes with his.

She wouldn't die crying and begging for her life. She wouldn't shame her mother that way. She'd die defiant to the end.

Mathias had smirked in amusement, black eyes on her green ones, and this Chloe had sensed a tingle in her eyes, not knowing at the time that they'd bled black, or that that was the reason why the vampire and stopped and blinked in surprise.

Chloe had sensed something inside of her taking control, like a self-protective switch having been turned on, and she couldn't tear her gaze from the vampire. All she knew was that the vampire wasn't moving, he wasn't even blinking, just staring back at her slightly as if…as if he was in a _trance_…

Finally, whatever it was that'd happened had stopped and Chloe hadn't been able to keep from looking away. She was more terrified now than ever, not knowing what exactly had happened to her, and knowing that she was going to die a horrible death and she hadn't even gotten her first kiss yet.

And then one of his nest had charged at her in bloodlust and she'd looked up in shocked horror as Mathias turned on his comrade and _tore his head off_ viciously. She'd thought that maybe he'd wanted to kill her himself, but any of the vampires that came after her he tore apart viciously, killing his friends without a second thought, back to her…

_Protecting her_.

During that time she'd been ignoring strange emotions inside of her, but as the fight drew on they'd gotten too strong to ignore. There was a burning in her stomach, in her throat and the smells in the room were just _too strong_. She'd lid down to the ground, huddled, grabbing at her throat and whimpering in pain.

Bloodlust, anger, hatred, evil, _enjoyment of the carnage_, of the sight of broken limbs and the scent of the blood splattering everywhere filled her. Her stomach wanted to revolt at her disgust but that something foreign was in power, and a sense of amusement and entertainment filled her as Mathias chuckled, the handsome 20-something vampire folding his arms over his chest and watching as six of his nest slaughtered one of her mother's friends.

Chloe began to cry, the sound attracting Mathias's gaze, and she felt worry, but it wasn't _her own_.

She felt him in front of her, kneeling, hands over her face, sniffing her, and she'd cringed, terrified at his touch. She's refused to look at him, refused to watch him, he was so _close_ to her. He---was it time? Was it time for her to die?

_But I haven't begun to live yet_!

"CHLOE!" She'd heard her mother screaming.

Her eyes had opened and she'd begun struggling against the vampire for the first time since he'd cornered her. "Mom!"

There was a vicious snarl from the vampire and he'd stood, throwing her over his shoulder as he stood. She'd seen one look of her mother's terrified and agonized face as Mathias stormed into the night with her struggling body, leaving his nest to finish off her mother and the one friend left.

She'd ended up staying with Mathias and the survivors of his nest for a whole week. The others had wanted to kill her and drink her dry but none would go against Mathias, who'd kept her chained in his room, and who he'd bring food for and kept like a _pet_.

She knew he was tempted to kill her himself most of the time, but something was keeping him from doing it, something was making him _protect_ her, and she realized it had to do with that sensation she'd felt when their eyes had met and she'd felt hers _tingle_.

The child had gone over the memory over and over again, looking at herself in the mirror in the old abandoned farmhouse the vampires were using, and with every day she tried she noticed her eyes go darker, darker, and then, on the seventh day, they bled black.

She'd terrified herself but the shock of the door downstairs being kicked open had her eyes going natural once more, and she'd huddled in her corner, not knowing what was happening. The vampires had gone out on a hunt and no one was supposed to be here.

And then the door and flown open…

…and it was her _mother_.

She'd come to a nest _alone_ to find her daughter.

They hadn't had time for a tearful reunion until _after_ Moira had unchained her daughter and gotten her the hell outta there, going to a witch friend to help shadow their scents so the vampires couldn't track them. And _then_, when they were safe, there'd been crying and breakdowns, each having thought the other had been tortured and killed.

The only good thing that'd come out of that experience was the awakening of Chloe's power, and while it really put her in more troubles by connecting her to the monsters she was fighting, it _had_ saved her life more than once.

Stopping once she reached another fork, Chloe went down the right one this time, looking around her uneasily, wondering what that awful scent was.

And then she stumbled into the 'kitchen'. Dead bodies were strung up all around, in various stages of decay. She couldn't believe that so many people disappeared and no one had heard. Probably most of these were tourists who'd come here camping, so the locals didn't realize that they'd gone missing.

She had half a mind to turn back and try the other tunnel, but the hunter in her had her entering amongst the bodies, searching them, going to the relatively fresh ones and checking for pulses, any sign of life.

There were none.

But when she'd gotten to the back of the room she noticed a smaller one behind it…and backpacks and equipment inside.

Eyes widening, Chloe hurried towards it and was momentarily shocked as the _amount_ of backpacks and things there. This thing had been doing this a _long_ time and had a room of things that it had stored.

_How am I going to find my backpack among all these?_

Only after a moment's hesitation Chloe bent down and started to search through the multiple backpacks, realizing as she treaded through the countless packs that it would be impossible to find hers.

Gaze going over the closest packs to her, she searched for something that would prove its owner was an intelligent, experience camper and not just some college kid coming out to have fun. She found it and treaded towards the worn backpack in question, opening the backpack and going through the contents, smile widening as she found a flare gun and spare shots.

"_Hello_ firepower." Grinning she loaded the gun and pocketed the spare shots, and turned, taking in a deep breath.

It was time to go hunting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sam had wanted nothing more than to go after Chloe the hunter in him knew that she'd pulled another stunt like when they'd been hunting the mothman to save the civilians, and so he forced himself to help the others along until they'd gotten to the cars.

Lana, Pete and Whitney were hurriedly shoved into the backseat of the range rover, and Andy jumped into the driver's seat, keys to ignition. "Ava!"

"I'm staying." She announced, motioning to Dean. "_He's_ going with you."

"_What_?" Sam, Dean and Andy all asked at the same time in the same disbelief.

"Look, you need _two_ hunters in case the thing starts to follow you, and _I'm_ the only one who can lead anyone towards the underground mine that thing took Chloe to!" Ava announced, eyes narrowed, voice an I-dare-you-to-offer-a-better-deal. "Sam isn't going to let Dean take his place going after Chloe, and Andy has no idea where this thing is, so it makes more sense for Dean and Andy to take the others to safety and get the things we'll need to kill this fucker and Sam and I will go to the mine and try keep it from either killing Chloe or---."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Or what?"

"We're wasting_ time_." And with that Ava placed a hand to her head and concentrated, before the vision took hold and she was getting a general direction to the cave. "It's _this_ way. Start moving."

And with that she started moving towards the mine, hand still on her head, concentrating.

Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't bother my friend." Andy whispered, worried but determined as he watched her move away. "She's beautiful and so painfully right…and the longer we argue the longer Chloe's alone with that freak."

A muscle in Dean's cheek jumped before he turned to Sam. "Be careful, I'll be back to kick that thing's ass." And with that he went inside of the car, slamming the door shut.

Sam turned and hurried after Ava, both of them with their senses activated. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Yes, and I have a head-splitting headache to prove it." She announced before sending him a sideways glance. "Before Chloe left, she told me to tell you not take so long _this_ time." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did she mean when she said that?"

Sam's face hardened. "Did Chloe ever tell you about how we met?"

Ava nodded. "A mothman case. Your parents teamed up together."

"Well, my dad and I were trapped inside of the mothman's lair, my dad knocked out unconscious and I was weaponless, and Chloe returns from taking her injured mom and an injured Dean out and calls the mothman loudly, catching its attention." A muscle jumped in Sam's cheek. "And then she sliced open her arm, saturating the air with the scent of her blood and took off running in the opposite direction."

"Activating its predator tendencies to chase what's running, kinda like what she did here." Ava shook her head, smiling wryly. "That _so_ Chlo."

"Yeah, well, I got dad to safety and went back for her, and she was there, staring eye to eye with the creature." Sam frowned as he remembered it, and he turned to Ava about to say something when he noticed how she was pointedly looking away from him. "She was using her power on it, wasn't she?"

The brunette took in a deep breath and nodded. "Most probably." She stopped, looking around her, closing her eyes tightly, and then she changed their direction slightly, continuing to walk.

Sam looked behind them, eyes dark, before returning his attention her. "Back there you said that that creature would either kill Chloe or---and you stopped. And every time I try get Chloe's ability out in the open something always happens or people don't say anything. What _is_ Chloe's power? What was she doing with that mothman that day and what did she do to the wendigo?"

Ava made a face. "It's Chloe's right to say, not mine."

"_Ava_, I _need_ to know what to expect!" Sam snapped, stopping and grabbing her arm, swinging her around to look at his dark and deadly face.

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked away before sighing. "Valentine."

Sam blinked. Confused. "Huh?"

"Her nickname?" Ava jerked her arm out of his hold, continuing to walk towards their destination. "We call her _Valentine_."

"_Valentine_?" Sam made a face, matching her stride easily. "Why would you----?" His eyes widened. "You're shitting me."

"I shit thee not." Ava sighed. "Look, it's not exactly an accurate term for what she does, but in the end the things usually end up with an unhealthy _fixation_ for her."

Sam frowned darkly. "Explain."

"How I got it when she tried explaining it to Andy and me, was that she somehow _connects_ with the monster, as long as she's looking in its eyes long enough." Ava replied, never having truly understood it as well. "She confuses it, her scent changes, her abilities shift, she can sense its thirst, its pain, its hunger, and its can sense her as if it were a part of her as well. But that's if the connection is established properly. Some creatures she's successfully connected with have thought she's one of _them_. They---," Ava paused, frowning. "It's interesting because when it happens the creature gets disoriented and confused and mostly tries to _protect_ her, to keep her, and it doesn't understand _why. _That confusion gives us the advantage we need to kill it."

Sam frowned. "She told me that I'd laugh when she told me about her power. That's not laughable. It's actually kinda disturbing."

Ava grinned. "Well, how _Chloe_ puts it, she says her power is catnip for monsters. Calls herself Mrs. Monster sometimes even. She's kinda embarrassed of the power, says its lame and she wishes she had something 'useful', like being able to create fire or something."

Sam shook his head, still unable to believe it.

Ava paused and then frowned. "Why haven't it come back for us yet?"

Sam frowned. "Good question."

A scream pierced the air.

They shared a look and started running in that direction as fast as they could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd reopened her senses a little _too_ late, and when she'd sensed it behind her she'd swung around and the flame gun had been slapped out of her hand by the monstrous creature. A scream of anger escaped its lips as it grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against the wall, lifting her so that she was holding onto its hand and swinging her feet in the air.

Its grip could be tighter, she knew that, and it was her only comfort as she swung her feet up and her shoe connected with the mouth of its skeletal stomach.

The wendigo screeched and let go of her, doubling in pain.

Leaving the gun behind, not having seen where it'd fallen, Chloe made a mad dash down the tunnel, not knowing where she was or where she was going but knowing that she had to get as far away from the thing as she could.

She stopped, feeling her heart miss a beat, when she found herself in a dead end. Turning around rapidly she turned in time to see the monstrous humanoid silhouette in the darkness, breath rapid and harsh. She was going to die, she was going to die!

_Not without trying it again_.

Sickened at the thought of having to connect with this thing, Chloe narrowed her eyes and caught it's as it started towards her, feeling her eyes tingle momentarily as they bled black.

The wendigo snarled, trying to fight it, agitated, confused.

The eternal hunger woke up in her and she licked her lips, feeling the cramp in her stomach from its need to feed, but she fought it, keeping her gaze on its and never looking away.

_Not dangerous_._ Not appetizing._ She pushed these words and fragments into the link. She knew that most of the creatures she did this to never understood the words themselves, but somehow the intentions got forth, and as she felt its anger, hunger and confusion, she pushed forwards her forced tranquility, trying to impose it on the creature.

"CHLOE?" She could hear Sam calling for her but she didn't take her eyes from the creature's this time. Sam's voice was far away and she was still not completely done with the connection.

The blonde felt revolted as images of herself as the wendigo came to her mind, living its deeds through its memory, watching herself stalking innocent people, capturing them, killing them or eating them alive as they screamed for help and pleaded for mercy.

She hated this part of the connection the most, the part where, even if only for a couple of minutes, _she_ became the monster.

And then there was a shot, and the wendigo screamed, tearing its gaze from her, breaking the connection, as it caught on fire. As it crumbled to the ground, Chloe noticed Sam and Ava standing behind it, Sam holding the flare gun she'd lost during the confrontation.

She wanted to thank them, but her stomach revolted completely and she turned to the side, bending, vomiting the snack bars and chips she'd had for breakfast. The blonde vaguely realized that the two brunettes were next to her in seconds, talking at once, worried.

Holding up a hand to silence them, Chloe finally stood up once she was empty and wiped her mouth with the back of her palm before leaning against the wall and glaring up at Sam. "You took _longer_ than last time."

His worry turned into an incredulous expression as he chuckled and shook his head. "You're unbelievable. Next time you plan on doing something stupid like this, _don't_."

She ignored him and turned to Ava, smiling. "I knew you'd be able to find me."

Ava grinned as well, proudly. "Well, that's me, Vision-Girl. I rock. I know."

Sam turned to look at the little remains of the wendigo and then at Chloe. "So…your power…Ava told me what it was." He frowned. "What part of it was supposed to make me laugh?"

Chloe winced.

He looked angry.

"And what's it with you and being and _idiot_ and running away to face the monsters by _yourself_?" He wanted to know. Now that he was over the relief that she was okay he was seriously getting pissed. Sam turned to Ava, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "Has she done this with you and Andy before or just she just reserve it to scare_ me_ half to death?"

"Hunters Creed 101, civilians come before everything." Ava muttered.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "If you're dead who's going to take care of the civilians?"

Ava made a face. "Don't take it out on _me_ Gigantor, I just follow the rules _her_ mom taught me."

And that had turned the attention right back on _Chloe_.

Which, of course, had obviously been Ava's plan all along.

Sam narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to continue.

Chloe raised her hand and silenced him. "Can you continue this later? We need to get to town." She looked behind him, remembering the dead bodies and the room of backpacks. "We need to call the authorities and let them know about the 'cannibalistic serial killer' who lived in the woods and preyed on campers." She sighed. "There are a lot of families out there who deserve to know what happened to the ones they loved."

Ava nodded, face just as glum, continuing on with the story they were going to have to give the authorities. "It's a good thing we fought back and got to him and shot him in self defense with a flare gun, which will keep them from identifying who he was."

"All they'll be able to analyze from the tissue was that he was human. Once. A long time ago." Sam sighed, relenting for now, placing an arm around Chloe. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded in agreement, resting her forehead against his. "The upside to this is that I found where it kept the millions of backpacks from alls its victims. So we should be able to get our stuff back."

Ava blinked. "How are we going to explain the weapons to the authorities?"

Chloe and Sam stopped and looked at her.

"She has a point." Sam told Chloe. "If you pack like I do, you'll have an arsenal in your bag."

Chloe groaned. "We're going to have to go searching through all those backpacks _now_, aren't we?"

Ava nodded. "I'd offer to try and _See_ their location for you, but my head's killing me from finding this place, and finding which tunnels you'd gone through, so we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way and search one by one."

The three adults looked at each other and groaned as they followed Chloe, the blonde leading the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter is the last one.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Wanna thank **Kit Merlot, Ev, CamFan4Ever, Stephycats7785, sphia666, winthjo, babyshan211, NiminariAmriath, papersoul** and **renaid **for reviewing the previous chapter.

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 142. Writer's Choice: Wendigo.

**LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sullivan household was a great party.

The adventure of the young survivors was on national news, had been playing over and over again the last couple of days on CNN with a mention on BCC due to the horrific amount of bodies found in that mine. Andy, Ava, Lana, Pete Dean, Sam, Whitney and Chloe were being referred to as the "Black Pointe 8" or the only people to have ever escaped the "Black Pointe Cannibal" as the media was referring to the wendigo.

Sam and Dean were staying for a couple days at her home, and her father (who had never met them before) was enjoying their company. He especially kept an eye on Sam though, probably was his spidey-senses telling him that there was something more between Sam and his daughter despite the fact that both had been on their best behavior since getting back.

And now that Lana was let out of the hospital, cast on her foot, everyone was having a 'thank god we survived' party at the Sullivans. Gabe had had to do some things at work so everyone could talk openly and freely about the truth of what'd happened in Black Pointe forest. Moira didn't keep it secret how much she wished she'd been on the hunt.

Beers and laughter filled the house, and while Pete and Lana were very new to this whole hunting deal they were very interested, and while Ava, Andy and Moira shared hunting stories the two Smallvillians shared stories of surviving something they called Meteor Freaks.

It was all interesting, but Chloe was distracted. Dean and Sam were out back talking to their father on the phone (he'd seen them briefly on the news and was pissed at that 'exposure') and Whitney was nowhere to be seen.

The blonde stood and went to the front porch, not surprised to see her friend sitting on the steps, looking down at his feet. While he was friends with them he wasn't comfortable with the supernatural, so it only made sense that the moment the discussion went to hunts he'd disappeared.

"Hey you." Chloe announced, coming out and sitting down next to him. "How'ya feeling?"

Whitney took in a deep breath and turned his head in her direction. "A little drained, I think." He admitted ruefully. "I mean, we've been back for three days and only _now_ has the 'jet lag' come down on me."

But it was more than that.

"What's _really_ bothering you?" She asked, sharp gaze on him.

"You know me too well." Whiney half complained, half smiled, pulling out his cellular and showing it to her. "Ever since we got back I've been fighting with myself. I want to call him, but my pride's constantly getting in the way." He paused before continuing, hurt. "And he must have seen the news, he _knows_ what I went through, but he hasn't tried calling _me_. Not even to say 'glad you weren't eaten alive'. That says something."

Chloe sighed, placing her arm around him and resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"I know. But thanks for being here." Whitney responded softly. "I think---maybe I should just give up and get on with my life?"

"It won't be easy." Chloe warned. "You really liked this guy for a long time."

"Why won't you just lie to me for once and tell me I'll forget about him overnight?" Whitney snorted.

Chloe chuckled softly. "It'll be easy and you'll forget about him overnight."

There was a moment's silence. "_Liar_."

The two of them turned to look at each other and then they burst out laughing.

"So," Whitney announced when they stopped laughing. "How's things with you and loverboy?"

Chloe pouted. "He hasn't even tried to kiss me since we got back. We basically know we like each other, but he's not _doing_ anything about it." She folded her arms over her chest childishly. "I think I'm going to have to force myself onto him again."

Whitney bit the inside of his mouth, but it couldn't hide the amused smile on his face. "At the rate that this is going you're going to end up raping that kid."

"I _know_." Chloe groaned, covering her blushing face with her hands. "It's _annoying_!"

"Well, it's your fault. If you wanted a guy who'd ravage you senseless you'd have gone with the elder brother."

Chloe made a face. "No thank you."

"You could do worse than Dean." Whitney grinned. "Too bad he's as straight as they get. He kinda reminds me of Adam."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Down boy."

"I know, I know." Whitney chuckled, obviously amused with the whole situation.

Sighing, Chloe looked up at the clouds in the sky. "Their father's ripping them a new one right now, and I bet Sam's going to be leaving soon. And yet _nothing_." She growled. "I get that he's a gentleman and all that---."

"---But you're not exactly a lady." Whitney pointed out, not meanly.

"_Exactly_!" Chloe exclaimed in agreement, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I wouldn't mind it if he caught the slut flu from Dean _just this once_!"

"Have you ever thought of telling him this?" Whitney offered.

Chloe pouted. "He couldn't take it. He's a _goodygoody-twoshoes_."

"I don't know about that." Whitney announced, looking down at his feet. "He has that same darkness in him you do."

Chloe turned to look at Whitney in surprise. "Huh?"

"Well, you, Ava, Sam and Andy might have the same demon's blood in you, but Andy and Ava don't have that same darkness in you that you and Sam do." Whitney responded slowly. "Sure, they have some darkness in them, we all do, but you and Sam have more. It's visible in your eyes."

Chloe blinked, surprised by this news. "Really?"

Whitney nodded. "I'm not saying you're evil, because you're not, but you have a darkness inside that's strong and a part of you. I think the monsters you hunt feel it too, and I think it's that darkness in you that calls to them."

Chloe frowned, thinking about his words. "So you're saying I'm darker than Sam."

"_A lot_ darker." Whitney responded truthfully, one of the things she loved about him. "Its probably why you can connect so easily to the darkness within the monsters."

She hugged herself. "That's scary, Whit."

"Sorry, I---I didn't mean to---."

"No, it's scary because you're making sense." Chloe responded. "Mom always had me practicing and using the abilities the blood gave me, but what if you're saying is true, then she might have just opened me up completely to the darkness inside of me, the darkness of the power in that blood."

"I freaked you out." Whitney sighed, apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"No, you really gave me something to think about." Chloe whispered.

A taxi stopped in front of their home and someone got out, but the two didn't pay any attention, just looking worriedly at each other.

Then someone cleared his throat.

Chloe looked up and frowned in confusion at the young man standing before her. He was a little taller than her, willowy thin, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and had a soft sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

He was really cute, and was looking at them nervously. "Hi."

Not sure _who_ he was or why he looked familiar, Chloe turned to Whitney to ask _him_, when she saw the expression on his face.

Whitney's blue eyes were wide in surprise, his lips parted slightly. "_Adam_?"

Chloe's eyes widened as well as she turned to look at Adam Milligan.

_Oh my god_.

"I---I knew you wouldn't a-answer my phone call a-after our last conversation." Adam's nervous gaze was strictly on a shell-shocked Whitney, and only now did Chloe realize he was shouldering a heavy looking dufflebag, fumbling with the strap nervously as he spoke. "B-but I saw you on the television and I—I—I," he cleared his throat and looked away, blushing before taking in a deep breath and returning his gaze to Whitney, eyes narrowed, determined. "I messed up, I messed up badly, I-I _know_ that! But no matter how selfish this makes me I'm not going to lose you! Realizing how close I was to you dying and---I'm starting MetU."

Whitney was just silent, blinking, looking absolutely shocked. "What---what exactly are you saying, Adam?"

"I—I'm moving to Metropolis and I'll win you back." Adam replied bluntly.

Chloe's eyes widened even _further_ and she grinned as she turned to look at Whitney. _Say something you idiot_!

"How did you know I was here at Chloe's?"

_Not THAT!_ Chloe wanted to smack her forehead.

Adam looked down at his shoes. "I went to your dorm first and your roommate gave me this address."

_How cute_! Chloe cooed as she looked from a blushing, stammering Adam to a shocked Whitney.

"Where are _you_ staying?" Whitney finally asked.

Adam grinned brightly. "Close to you actually."

"Why don't you show Whitney your place?" Chloe asked, standing up and pulling her friend along before pushing him down the rest of the stars and grinning at them. "Have fun!" And with that she entered the house quickly and closed the door, not giving Whitney any choice in the matter.

Pride be _damned_.

That guy had just moved across states to be with him.

It was damned _romantic_.

"What exactly are you doing?" An amused voice asked as she peered curiously through the peephole in the door, watching as Whitney and Adam began to walk away together.

Twirling around with a guilty expression on her face, Chloe came face to face with Sam. "Whitney's ex boyfriend just moved here days after his high school graduation to live here and he'll be starting in Met U when it opens up next semester. He told Whitney he's going to win him back. He's _real_ determined."

Sam blinked and went to the window, looking out at the two boys walked away together. "So that's the ex boyfriend."

"_Yeah_." Chloe nodded quickly, joining him by the window. "Isn't he so _cute_?"

Sam snorted. "I'll just take your word for it."

Chloe grinned and turned to look back at him before turning completely. "_So_, how did things go with John?"

Sam frowned, letting the curtain slide back into place. "He still treats us as if we're kids who can't do anything right if he isn't always over our shoulders supervising us. Like we don't have brains of our own."

"That bad, huh?" She winced, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." Sam sighed, gaze lowering to her arm. "You know, when I was eighteen I had an out. I got a full-ride scholarship to Stanford, but I decided to stay and hunt with Dean."

"_Why_?" Chloe asked. Not that she really could say anything. She hadn't exactly gone to college either, most of her time spent hunting.

"Well, if I hadn't known about my blood I probably would have taken the scholarship." Sam admitted, running a hand through his silky locks. "But I _do_ know, and I'm glad I did. Since I was sixteen Dean and I have been hunting basically by ourselves, because dad couldn't accept me or the abilities I was developing. He said that I would turn evil and he'd have to kill me."

"He said _what_?" Chloe gasped, horrified beyond words that a parent could say that to their child.

"Dean stood up to dad for the first time _ever_ that time, saying that I was a Winchester and I wouldn't turn evil, even if I _was_ developing 'freaky ass' powers." Sam continued with the narrative. "Dad asked him if he was _truly_ willing to 'risk it'. Dean looked at me in silence before turning to dad and telling him 'yes'. It's been mostly Dean and I ever since."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Chloe whispered, taking a step and going in his arms, hugging him tightly, resting her cheek against his chest. "I can't even begin to imagine how that must have been like for you. Mom----she's always been very accepting of me and what I am. She's always encouraged me."

"I'm glad." Sam whispered, his arms coming around her tightly, his breath against the top of her head. "You're pretty incredible because of it."

"Right. _Me_ incredible." She snorted, amused. "Sam, you haven't been doing this as long as I have but you sensed that wendigo _way_ before I did. You're _stronger_, and if you'd been trained to develop it the way mom trained me, from the moment I was a toddler---you'd be _amazing_."

He was silent.

Chloe respected his silence and just enjoyed being in his arms.

"Dad told us about a hunt down in Michigan, so we're leaving tonight." Sam spoke softly.

Chloe did her best not to resent John Winchester more than she already did, but it wasn't working. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. We have to. Those people sound like they're in real danger." Sam said, but he tightened his hold on Chloe. "I don't want to go, but we have to."

"I don't want you to go either." Chloe admitted, breathing in his scent. "But I understand that you need to." She smiled softly. "At least this time you asked me for my number."

Sam chuckled. "And I plan on calling you, a lot, so be warned."

"Duly warned." She grinned cheekily before breathing in his scent. "I like the way you smell, what is that? Cologne?"

"No. I don't really use artificial scents." Sam sounded embarrassed.

"You mean you smell naturally this edible?" Chloe asked.

There was silence.

Frowning, wondering if she'd been too direct and had made him uncomfortable, Chloe tried to pull away slightly so she could look up in his face but found it virtually impossible as he tightened his grip on her, keeping her plastered against him.

Chloe's eyes widened as she ducked her gaze, blushing.

Silence remained between them.

There was something throbbing against her abdomen.

Grinning mischievously, Chloe pressed harder against it. _So I __**do**__ affect_ _Mr. Winchester_. She bit her lip to keep from giggling when Sam hissed and went still. _This is fun_.

"_Chloe_." His grumbled darkly, warningly. "I'm trying to---."

"And I'm trying to change your mind." Chloe cut in.

There was a moment's silence before he chuckled hoarsely and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his face.

Chloe gasped as she saw eyes that'd bled black due to arousal staring down at her before he bent and caught her lips with his own, captivating her with the possession of his mouth. Sam's grip on her tightened as he raised her up so that her feet were off the ground and he wasn't bending anymore.

She'd never considered herself skinny or lightweight, but Sam was holding her as if she didn't weigh a thing.

Chloe lost herself in the kiss, hands burying themselves in Sam's hair, tangling with his locks, keeping his head still as she took control if only for a moment, unleashing her pent up desires and plundering his mouth.

"Oh _God!_" Sam groaned hungrily into the kiss and then he'd regained control, his hands sneaking under her shirt, trailing possessively up the skin of her back.

Whimpering at the overload of feeling, Chloe nearly missed it, but then she realized that she wasn't being held up by Sam anymore, he was only caressing her with abandon.

She was _floating _in the air at the perfect height for him.

The blonde nearly broke the kiss to try and understand what was going on, but then she remembered Sam admitting that one of his newest discoveries was an uncontrolled form of telekinesis that happened when he was under stress or if his emotions were going haywire.

She was _incredibly_ smug at the fact that her kiss was enough to do that.

A throat cleared.

Chloe nearly screamed as the concentration was broken and she began to fall downwards, but Sam grabbed her and pulled her to him on time.

Both, red faced and panting slightly, turned to look at Ava, who was grinning with dark amusement at them, arms crossed over her chest. "I usually would just walk away and pretend I didn't see anything but I got a vision of Gabe coming in on you two going at it like bunnies and him chasing Sam around with a gun, I have _no_ idea how it got in his possession. So I thought I should just warn you two."

Sam's blue/green eyes widened and he put Chloe down, clearing his throat and looking away, fixing his hair, obviously embarrassed and not willing to let her father realize upon seeing him that he'd been minutes away from taking his daughter, the angelic apple of his eye, against the front door.

"For what it's worth, it was about _time_." Ava told him. "I was sure she was going to have to rape you or something."

Sam shot the snarky brunette a horrified look before turning to look at Chloe curiously.

Chloe was fixing her shirt and skirt and hair, and chose to ignore the look. "Thanks for the warning Ava." They _had_ been right in front of the front door, and her father, who _swore_ that she was still a virgin, would have had a _heart attack_ if he'd walked in on what Sam and Chloe had been doing.

"Uhm, _yeah_." Sam mumbled.

Ava chuckled evilly, looking like she wanted nothing more than tease Sam to death, but she sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Dean said that someone named _Bobby_ called and to ask you to come find him in the back yard. Apparently it's important."

"Thanks." Sam murmured, walking passed her ad going in search of his brother, still blushing scarlet.

Ava bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing, yet let it out when Sam disappeared outside. She then turned to Chloe, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You _go_ girl!"

"Shut up." Chloe laughed, hearing her father pulling into the driveway. She motioned to Ava upstairs and they headed towards her room. "So have you and Andy decided on a hunt as yet?"

As much as she loved Ava and Andy, Chloe knew that hunting as best done in twos, and from the beginning she'd known that this time would come. She'd taught them everything she knew, and it was time to test their abilities in a hunt with only the two of them.

They would make an _amazing_ hunting team.

"Well, well, there's a case in New Jersey, haunted house, dozens of dead people." Ava announced. "Andy wanted to try something a little less dangerous for our first hunt without you, but my visions are telling me we have to go _there_."

"Then that's where you go." Chloe announced as they reached the top of the stairs and turned, heading towards her room. "Remember you're a team, don't try going off on your own to play hero, and if there's anything you don't know or understand _call me_."

"Oh, _I will_." Ava announced seriously. "So keep your phone charged."

Chloe grinned at the joke. If Andy didn't keep putting her phone to charge for her it'd be eternally dead.

As they entered Chloe's room they heard the front door opening and Gabe calling out to everyone that he'd returned.

Ava and Chloe exchanged a look and giggled as they closed the door behind them.

"I feel like a mom about to send her kids off to college." Chloe admitted ruefully.

"We'll be _fine_." Ava grinned.

"I _know_." Chloe smiled back. "I'm real proud of you and Andy, you two know that, right?"

"Oh god, you're going to get all teary and emotional, aren't you?" And yet Ava was snickering good-naturedly as she reached over and hugged the other girl. "We'll be back before you know it, and you'll be busy anyway, Pete asked your mom to teach him the basics of keeping safe from demons and such."

"Really?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think the guy is a hunter in the making." Ava admitted. "It's kinda sweet the way he adores his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

There was a knock on their door and then Andy peeked his head in. "What are you two doing and why wasn't I invited?"

"We were talking about the hunt you and I are going to do." Ava responded, motioning to the blonde in their midst. "Chloe's going through the whole empty nest syndrome."

Chloe pouted at Ava but it was basically true.

"_Really_?" Andy asked before poking his bottom lip out and going to hug Chloe tightly. "Mama Bear missing her little cubbies already? I _feel so loved_!"

"You _idiot_." Chloe hugged him tighter, telling herself she wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't_.

"Are you _crying_?" Ava gasped.

"_No_." She totally was.

"Don't worry about us, Mama Bear." Andy pulled away slightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll take care of Vision-Girl---."

"And _I'll_ make sure Silvertongue doesn't get taken by some monster to make him its queen." Ava shot back.

"Unpleasant images!" Andy complained. "I'm going to have to scrub out my brain now."

"It was about _time_." Ava grinned.

Andy pouted.

Chloe wiped at her tears and grinned at those two.

They were just so _cute_ together.

"Okay, before this whole _disturbing_ imagery was forced into my _virgin mind_," Andy announced sticking his tongue out at a sniggering Ava before turning to Chloe. "I came because Dean and Sam got this call from some dude named Johnny---."

"_Bobby_." Ava corrected immediately.

Andy continued as if he hadn't heard. "And they have to go to North/South Dakota…or was it North/South Carolina?"

"You _suck_ at delivering messages." Ava told him point blank.

"They're leaving _now_?" Chloe whispered, frowning.

"Yeah, Sam asked me to find you." Andy nodded.

And Chloe was out of the room and hurrying down the stairs, turning to go to the living room and through that to the back yard when she came upon Sam---who was talking to her _dad_.

Chloe blinked, coming to a stop.

She frowned suspiciously, looking from a nervous Sam to an analyzing Gabe.

"Hey guys." She drew their attention towards her. "What's going on?"

"Well, honey," Gabe announced, not sure whether to grin or not. "Sam here just asked me my approval to _court_ you."

Chloe blinked, not sure she was hearing this right. "Huh?"

"Basically my first reaction too." Gabe grinned. "I didn't know kids these days still asked the girl's dad."

"They _don't_." Chloe pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring accusingly at Sam. "They ask the _girl_."

"You like him?"

She turned her surprised expression on her father. "Yeah."

"You want him to, uh, _court_ you?" Gabe looked like he was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Sam was looking more and more embarrassed.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

"Good. It's settled." Gabe turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're now officially _dating_ my daughter. Treat her well and remember, a gentleman waits until there's a ring on her finger and the vows are exchanged." And with that not so subtle threat he grinned at Sam and walked away, humming the theme song to _Family Matters._

Chloe waited until Gabe was gone before turning to Sam, amused. "You asked _my father_ for permission to _court_ me?" She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "What is this? 1642?"

Sam looked embarrassed but was still grinning. "I thought it would be better to let my intentions be known like this so maybe he'd be less inclined to run after me with his gun if he catches us next time I visit."

She smiled. "You plan on visiting?"

"I thought that was obvious." Sam smiled as he pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss to her lips. His face then fell. "Bobby, a friend of the family, called. Dean and I have to head towards his place immediately."

"I know." Chloe sighed. "But you promised to visit and call, so I'll survive."

"Thanks for understanding." Sam whispered before his lips met hers, and their eyes closed.

"_Ahem_."

They broke apart to see Gabe and Dean standing side by side, Gabe doing his best to look stern in that fatherly sorta way, and Dean barely restraining himself from giving his brother a large thumbs up in approval.

"We gotta go Sammy." Dean announced before insinuating himself between Sam and Chloe on purpose and hugging the blonde. "Take care Chlo." Hugging Chloe Dean turned and waved to Gabe before leaving.

Sam shook Gabe's hand before turning to Chloe, and after a moment's hesitation he swept her off her feet (literally) and kissed her to an inch of her life---in front of her father.

When he finally let her down Chloe was blushing, breathless, and grinning from ear to ear like a fool.

"See you soon." Sam whispered before pressing a chaste peck to her lips and leaving as well.

Chloe went to the window and looked out of it, waving to Sam and watching as he and Dean drove away.

When they were out of sight she turned and paused when she saw her father looking gravely at her. "_What_?"

"Don't get me wrong, Chloe, I'm glad you finally found someone you like." Gabe placed his arm around his daughter and led her to where Moira and the others were talking about more mundane things now that he'd returned. "I just think, honey, that it's time I sat you down and we had a serious talk about the birds and the bees."

Chloe groaned in horror. "_Dad_!"

_I don't need that talk! I'm not even a virgin!_

But of course she couldn't tell him _that_!

"Now honey, just humor your old man. I know you think you know enough about sex because of television and the things your friends might talk about, but it's a very important subject and I don't think I can let you embark on your first relationship without letting you know the important facts." He took in a deep breath. "Like contraceptives."

Going green, Chloe let her father drag her away to face a horror worse than any monster she'd ever hunted, and she wasn't sure she was going to survive this.

_God, if You really exist, save me!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fini. **

**Am considering writing another short story to this series, but am not sure as yet.**

**Review?**


End file.
